<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Two Clueless Gay Dads by Justsomeone555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751637">The Two Clueless Gay Dads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555'>Justsomeone555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Menstruation, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:23:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28751637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomeone555/pseuds/Justsomeone555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi gets her first period, Sokka and Zuko panic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai/Ty Lee (Avatar), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avatar short stories [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Two Clueless Gay Dads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather normal day at the Fire Nation palace,  no threats from any rebels in around a month, assassination attempts in much longer. It was even nicer outside, the bright green grass and the large Turtleduck pond both looked very appealing. It was actually Zukos plan today to sit by the pond with Sokka and feed the turtleducks. </p><p>However something did put a bit of a dent in their plans. Or specifically someone. Kya had run through the halls, dragging Izumi by her wrist and over to the Fire Lord. Her feet padding against the long carpeted halls. </p><p>"Uncle Zuko! Uncle Zuko!" Kya cried out, Izumi running awkwardly behind her. "What? What's wrong?" Zuko kneeled down, Sokka coming up not to far behind him. "Izumi! She's bleeding!" </p><p>Which was an odd statement, because there wasn't any cuts or blood that he saw. Maybe it was a part of some game they were playing? Who can scare Zuko the quickest? </p><p>"Where?" Sokka questioned, putting a hand on Kya's shoulder. Izumi had her eyes wide and looked a bit sick. She was always a bit more squeamish around blood. </p><p>"In between her legs! There's a lot of blood!" Zuko grabbed the floor under him to stop himself from falling over. Sokka just stared at the two girls. "Kya, hun, has your mom left yet?" Kya hurriedly nodded, and looked back over to Izumi, who looked like she was about to pass out from all this stress. </p><p>Katara was currently pregnant with her third child, <em>very </em>pregnant. So, for the last week of her pregnancy she and Aang dropped of Bumi and Kya to bring the stress off of them. Though they weren't supposed to go back to the air temples until <em>tomorrow</em>. </p><p>"Well Kya, how about you go back over with Bumi and Uncle Zuko and I will slap a bandaid on her and she'll be out and ready to play in no time." Kya nodded slowly and gave Izumi a quick hug before running off down the halls. </p><p>"Theres a lot of blood Dad are you sure a bandaid will be enough." Izumi tapped her thumbs together nervously, so clueless. "No, no bandaid. Zuko, cmon we've got some talking to do." Zuko stood up and gave his daughter a lame attempt at a smile. </p><p>"Izumi, have you ever heard of a period?" Izumi took Zukos hand as the three of them walked down to the restrooms. "A girl in my class said she got one, but I dont know what she meant." </p><p>Sokka hummed and took a deep breath, today was going to take a lot of patience. "Once a week, every month, you bleed out of your privates." Izumi stopped in her tracks and gasped, she looked like she was about to break out in sobs. </p><p>"Every month!?" Zuko licked his lips and gave her a smile, gently pulling her along to get to the restroom a bit quicker. "Yes, but its so you can have babies." Her face scrunched up and she shook her head "Babies are gross. Bumi says they're whiny and needy." </p><p>"Well, im glad you dont want a baby now." Zuko shot Sokka a glare, this was not a time to be joking around. Truthfully, he felt a bit sad, their baby was growing up. Shot a little whole in his heart. </p><p>"I need you to go in the bathroom, Dad Sokka will get you some new clothes to change into." He explained and ushered her into the restroom. Sokka was quick to run off to get the clothes. </p><p>"Am I gonna die Dad?" Zuko leaned his ear on the door to hear Izumi better. "No, you'll be okay." He heard a quiet 'okay' and a bit more shuffling around. </p><p>Zuko ran his knuckles lightly across the door, his mind racing. How was he supposed to explain this to his daughter. "How do I get the bleeding to stop?" His heart dropped, not because of how her voice cracked or anything, but because he didn't <em>know. </em></p><p>Sokkas hurried footsteps could be heard and Zuko turned to see his husband sprinting down the hall, carrying way more clothes than needed. He opened the door enough to get his arm through, and he tossed the large pile of clothes into the bathroom. </p><p>"I didnt know what she wanted to wear." The warrior explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"How did Katara stop the bleeding?" </p><p>"Why are you asking me?" </p><p>"You have a sister." </p><p>"You do too!" </p><p>"I lived with sailors on a boat for the three years Azula was starting to go through all this." Zuko threw both his hands out and gestured to the bathroom door. Sokka gave him a small nod and shrugged. </p><p>"I never really asked her. Although one time I had to do the laundry-" Zuko stuck his finger out, cutting Sokka off. "We need to get Mai and Ty Lee." Sokkas browse furrowed for a moment, before his face relaxed rather quickly as the gears turned in his head. </p><p>"Izumi, sweetie. Were gonna get you Aunt Mai and Ty Lee. Theyll help you stop the bleeding alright?" </p><p> </p><p>//</p><p> </p><p>"Well first of all you cant just <em>stop </em>the bleeding." Mai explained, her hand in Ty Lee's, who was skipping along next to her. "You guys should be happy, its a beautiful thing." Ty Lee smiled, tapping Sokka on the shoulder. </p><p>"Thats a lie, the only reason I haven't cut out my uterus is because you won't let me." Zuko groaned and dropped his head. This was going to be a very long day. </p><p>"Zumes! We're back!" Sokka tapped on the door lightly, and shuffling could be heard inside the bathroom. "I'm sorry I made a mess." Mai shook her head lightly and adjusted the back that was slung over her shoulder. Sokka didn't know that she had to bring that many supplies. </p><p>"Your auras aren't very bright right now." Zuko gave Ty Lee a smile, the fakest one he could muster. "Its the miracle of life! You might want to keep her away from boys now though because-" </p><p>"Another conversation for another day." Sokka could feel himself tearing up at the thought of his little girl going off on <em>dates </em>and bringing some boy home-or girl, he didn't discriminate. </p><p>Mai opened the door, letting Ty Lee in before herself. She glanced back to Zuko and Sokka "This will take awhile." </p><p>By the time the three girls exited the bathroom, Izumi was blushing red, Ty Lee was still gushing about how her aura was as prominent as ever now that she was growing up and Mai was <em>smiling</em>. </p><p>"Thank you, we really owe you both big time." Sokka wrapped his arms around Izumi tightly. "Thats already been established." Mai handed Zuko a small list. "Those are the supplies you'll need and where to get them." </p><p>"Oh! You'll want to get extra underwear too!" Ty Lee added, and Izumi stuffed her face into Sokkas chest. </p><p>The next day, they had a bulk buy in supplies that probably set them for the next decade and a half.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>